Another Percabeth Story
by ChildOfTheSea100
Summary: Annabeth Chase: A nerd and outcast at school who has a tough life with her stepmother and stepsisters who hate her and make her life as miserble as they can. Percy Jackson: The most popular and hottest guy at school, and captain of the swim team. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned as I turned off the alarm. Seriously, that was the most annoying sound ever

"Annabeth, wheres my coffee?! Have you made breakfast yet? Annabeth Chase get your lazy ass of that bed! I should make you do more than 20 chores! Curse my sweet heart! I'm not driving you to school if you miss the bus!

Well, besides that.

I stifled another groan

Instead, I said "Coming"

Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of the late Fredrick and Athena Chase. I am 13 years old. I have curly blond hair, a good tan, a fit body, and stormy grey eyes. I am also a straight A student and have a IQ of 180.

DerYes, you heard her right. I have to do 20 (usually more) hard, long, chores, and I usually have about 2 hours to do them all. Naming a few: Cleaning the gutters( without a ladder or broom), cleaning the house head to toe, helping my sisters choose their outfits ( which is worse than any other chore), etc.

You see, mom died when I was 3 year's old because of a brain tumor, so my dad remarried Helen and had Calypso and Rachel. All went well

for the first couple of years, but then my dad died in a car crash and Helen and her daughters began treating me like I'm a servant.

Which I basically am.

I know that you're thinking "Why are you agreeing to do the chores?"

Well, she'll only let me stay if I do the chores. Plus, I need her money for college. So I have no choice until I'm 18 and can move out.

After I made Helen and her daughters breakfast and ate some myself, I went to get ready for school. Today is the first day of high school. I'm a senior, and I want to make a good first day impression

for the teachers. I changed into some skinny jeans, a pretty white blouse, a grey sweater, and my favorite grey converse.

Suddenly, I heard a car horn honking. "Must be Thalia" I muttered to myself.

Thalia Grace has been my only and best friend since middle school. Shes gothic like, but likes to be called punk.

She has spiky black hair, dresses all black, wears black eyeshadow, and has electrifying electric blue orbs that say_"Don't mess with me or I'll crush you in smithereens."__  
_

In other words, shes awesome.

I got into the truck she has. "Hey Annie!" She said, grinning.

"Dont call me Annie!" I glared daggers at her. Too bad she's the only one immune.

"Whatever you say Anniekins."

"Thalia!"

"Hey, I didn't say Annie!"

As I got out of the car, I looked up. The sign read:

**GOODE HIGH SCHOOL**

"It's nice to be back" I say to Thalia.

Thalia looks at me with a horrified expression

"What!? How can you actually be happy that we're back?! No sitting at the beach every day, tanning! No going to the movies, no shopping for black cloths, NO SUMMER!"

At this point, she's on her knees.

"WHY?! GOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL? WHY MAKE SUCH THINGS AS SCHOOL? THERE'S MATH-

I just rolled my eyes."Thalia, get up. Your making yourself and me look like an idiot."

"I'm sending a desperate plea for help to god-"

Thalia quickly got up when she realized she had mud on her jeans.

"Brown"she said with distaste."Horrible color. Black is so much better"

I rolled my eyes again."Whatever. Lets just go"

We were half way through the parking lot when I heard laughter.

I looked in the direction of the laughter and saw Percy Jackson and his gang.

Percy Jackson is the school's most popular and hottest boy. He was also the swim captain. He and the other populars hung out together. The gang consisted of:

Jason Grace (Thalia's half brother)

Piper Mclean ( girlfriend of Jason)

Leo Valdez

Reyna Ramirez ( girlfriend of Leo)

Nico Di Angelo

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque ( girlfriend of Frank)

Charlie Beckendorf

Silena Beauregard (girlfriend of Beckendorf)

I watched Percy Jackson. I know that seems stalker-ish, but honestly, I couldn't help it.

He's just so gorgeous.

His messy raven hair, his mischievous grin, and his sea green ey-

Annabeth! Get a grip! He would never like a nerd like you!

"Annabeth!" Thalia shook me.

"Huh?" Then I realized that I had been staring out into space. We were standing outside the building.

I took a deep breath and entered the school for my senior year.

**Hey guys! I re-read my chapters and was deeply disgusted at them, so I edited it. Hope you like it! :)**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth** Pov**

"I can't wait for the dance!"squealed Thalia!

"Thalia, did someone even ask you yet?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure _someone_ will."

"Probably a nerd withbaby all over his face."

"I'm offended. I mean, sure, not the hottest guy will ask us out but maybe at least a decent guy."

"What do you mean _us? _I'm not going."

"Of course you are. You need to get your nose of of the book and have some fun."

"Whatever. Lets just get going."

* * *

The rest of the school day was a blur.

As I walked home, I thought about the dance.

The dance is technically a dance to welcome the seniors back to school. It was basically like prom except that it was in the beginning of the school year. And you had to wear masks.

I abmit that I did want to go. The problem was that nobody would ask a loser like me.

I could always just go with Thalia as friends but...

Annabeth! I scolded myself. You have other stuff to do than worrying about a stupid dance.

I had finished most of the chores, I only had to clean my sisters' room.

"OMG! Luke Castellan asked me out to the dance!" Calypso squealed while I was vacuuming.

Seriously, why everywhere I go I have to hear about the dance?

"Are you serious? Ethan Nakamura**( AN: is that how you spell it?)**asked me out!"said Rachel.

I heaved a great big sigh and went to my room. I unlocked my iPhone and saw that Thalia left me a text.

_" I cant wait for the dance!"_

I sighed again and dozed off, dreaming something about Percy, dances, and kisses.

* * *

The next day was pure torture.

Since today was the day of the dance ( 5:00-8:00 pm), and Thalia didn't get asked by someone, she made me come with her. She also made me shop for dresses with her.

"Thals, I'm not goin-

"Oh shut up. Your going and nothing can change it. Oh look, it's a "Beauregard Beauty" store! Lets go in!"_  
_

"But I didn't ask Helen an-"

"Okay, ask Helen. If she says yes, great. If she says no, you're still coming."

I just sigh.

"Can we talk about this later? Thalia asks me." Beauregard Beauty has the best dresses."

We walked into the store.

"Hello!" said a girl with straight, glossy, black hair."I'm Silena! How may I help you?"

I recognized her. She was one of the populars tha hung out with Percy.

"Wer'e looking at dresses for a school dance" said Thalia.

Silena grinned, showing off ther white perfectly strait teeth.

"Right this way! We have ton of dresses." She showed us beautiful dresses, all different colors and styles.

Thalia immediately attacked all the black dresses while Silena and I looked through each one.

"Oooh, look at this dress." I showed her a gorgeous sea green dress.

"That's a beautiful dress, but it doesn't suit you. Oh, look at this dress."

"Not my style"

And that's how it went until Silena showed me a dress.

"Oooh, look Annabeth." She showed me a gorgeous dress.

I immediately agreed.

The dress was light grey, with some ruffles near the bottom and top, and knee-length.

Silena made me try it on, she squealed so loud, I thought my ears were going to bleed.

"Silena, are you trying to break my eardrums?" said Thalia, her voice muffled because of the stack of black dresses she was carrying.

Silena ingnored her. "OMG! That dress is PERFECT for you! It's like the dress is made for you, g-"

"We get the point. Now, could you help me choose which black dress I should get?"asked Thalia.

While Thalia and Silena looked through the dresses, I checked my reflection.

I must say, it suits me well.

"Annie, look."

Thalia had chosen her dress.

It had ruffles from the top to the just above the stomach, it was sleeveless, had a sparkling belt thingie, and had a slit all the way up to mid thigh. And of course it was all black.

We said goodbye to Silena and paid for our dresses (well, more like I paid for both).

Thalia came over to my house. She promised she'd help me do my chores because she dragged to do dress shopping.

Well, this will be interesting.

Just as I thought.

A sweaty and tired Thalia complaing every 10 seconds

When we were_finally_ done, we collapsed onto my bed. Thalia sighed.

"That is the most tiring job I've ever done. And I've done some pretty tiring jobs."

"Well, now you know how I feel."

"I've always felt your pain, Annie. Anyways, that's not important. What is important is convincing Helen to let you go."

"Are you guys talking about the dance? 'Cause if you are, mom would never let you go."Rachel poked her head in the room.

"And do you really think someone would dance with people like you?"said Calypso, entering the room as well and looking at Thalia's clothes with disgust.

"And do you really think we care? At least we're not like some people who can't even dance one step without worrying about sweat." Thalia shot back.

"Whatever. C'mon Rachel. We have better things to do other than to hang out with losers." And with that, Calypso and Rachel sashayed out of the room.

Thalia clenched her fists." I swear, th-"

"Thals, calm down. There're just trying to make you mad. Now, you said you would help me ask my stepmother."

Thalia sighed." Why can't you do it yourself?"

I gave her my best death glare."You promised!"

"Fine, c'mon then."

So here we are, asking my insane stepmother to go to a high school dance.

How nice.

**So, how did you like it?**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thats why i made this chapter long. Oh, and because i was happy with the reviews :D.**

**So keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Till next time,**

** - Prasi**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

This will never work.

"So, is a Mrs. Chase..." Thalia said.

Helen looked down at Thalia and me, suprised.

"Are you one of Rachel's or Calypso's friend?" She asked Thalia.

"No..erm...I'm Annabeth's friend." Helen became more suprised.

"So! Annabeth Chase has a_friend_, eh." She said mockingly.

"Helen, we have no time for this. As we were kindly going to ask you before you interrupted, can I go to the dance at school? I-"

I didn't get to finish my statement because Helen burst into laughter."Do you think I would really let you go?" She sneered.

"Cu-

"No! She said sharply. "Thalia, you go home. Annabeth, go to your room. You'll have a few more chores to do because you talked to me like that. "

I kew by 'few', she ment alot.

Then Thalia whispered to me, "I'll hypnotize her."

I love Thalia as a best friend, but sometimes I wonder if she's brain dead.

She pulled out a pocket watch (don't ask me where she got that) and tried hypnotizing her.

Key word: Tried.

All it seemed to do is make Helen madder.

"Stop, Thalia." I whispered to her.

Giving up, I trudged up the stairs to my room. Thalia went out the door. Before she left, she said

"Don't let her have the satisfaction to tell you what to do." She smirked when she said"Oh, in case your wondering, your still going . I've got a plan."

I cracked a smile when I heard her. Even when I'm feeling really down, I could always count on her to cheer me up.

I sat down on my bed, wondering what plan she's working on in her tiny head of hers (no offense, Thalia.)

* * *

"So, what chores did you have to do?" Asked Thalia as I got in the car.

"Don't even talk about it" I muttered. I had bags under my eyes and they were not from late-night reading."Some of them weren't even chores."

Suddenly Thalia pointed to a bruise she wasn't supposed to see.

"Who did that to you?" She asked sharply.

"I fell down the stairs." I lied.

Unfortunetly, Thalia was good at seeing through my lies. The downside of having Thalia as a best friend since 2nd grade.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Do you seriously think I'd believe that?"

I grimaced.

"Look, it was nothing. I just accidentally sliped and fell down the stairs, okay? Concentrate on the road."

Thalia didn't say anything but I could tell she didn't believe me.

When we first thing I saw when we got to school was a bunch of giggling girls, most of them from Rachel's and Calypso's group, surrounded by Luke Castallen.

Luke Castellan is the hottest and most popular boy next to Percy. I think he hates Percy because of that.

We ignored them(and momentarly gagged because of all the horrible flirting in the air) and made our way to our lockers.

"Today's the day!" Thalia squealed suddenly.

I allowed my face to smile."Why are you so excited?"

Thalia's face grew happier."I got asked out by Luke Castallen!"

I was confused."Didn't Luke ask Calypso?"

"Yeah, he did, but I guess at the last minute, he decided to go with me."

"Oh."

Thalia frowned."Why don't you look happy?"

"I do? I guess it's because of the nerves. We have our math quiz today."I lied.

I don' t know why I'm not happy . Maybe it's because I'm sad that I can't go to the dance, or because I'm jealous Thalia managed to get the second hottest boy in the school , or maybe because of the horrible life I have .

Probably all of them .

* * *

The rest of the day got by like a rocket.I aced the math test (A+), but I didn't even pay attention to it.

Today was the day of the dance, and Thalia hasn't still told me her "brilliant" plan.

Besides, I doubt it'll work. "Her Majesty" gave me a TON of chores by the time she and her daughters came back.

Helen would me going someplace that I don't know and I really don't care about after she dropped off Rachel and Calypso off at the school.

So I'll have the place to myself.

That is, if Thalia's so-called "brilliant" plan doesn't work.

* * *

After school, in the parking lot, Thalia said

"Ok, Annie. Today is the dance. You have to walk home by yourself, while I get my genius plan ready."

Humph. So-called best friend.

As I walked home I saw a blue mercades pull up on the humongous house not far from mine, the house I always thought belonged to a stuck-up popular snob, until I saw Percy and his gang climb out of the car._  
_

Wow, who knew I lived so close to Percy Jackson.

I was going to look away and pretend I didn't see them, but something didn't let me, until me and Percy locked eyes for a fraction of a millisecond.

Then of course I _had _to do something embarrassing, like tripping on my front stairs.

Blushing madly, I went inside, pretending that I didn't just make an utter fool out of myself.

* * *

As I waited for Thalia, I decided to go downstairs and myself something.

When I went in the kitchen I saw Rachel and Calypso talking very urgently, and they clearly didn't see me.

So I did what any person would do.

I hid and listened to their conversation.

"...He's taking someone else!"

"Who?!Who is he taking?"

"Some...who's name is Drew Tanaka."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Probably Thalia.

I quickly got up, making sure they didn't see me, and then opened the door and quickly ushered Thalia in my room.

**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! **

**I just too lazy to get up and write on fanficton.**

**And plus a few minor family problems.**

**Anyway, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

3 his. and a half.

That's how long it took for Thalia to do my hair and makeup.

Thalia went for the natural look for me, just applying light grey eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss, and don't ask me why that took so long. I'm clueless like the rest of you.

By then we were already late, but Thalia still had to do her makeup and hair.

By the time she was done, it was nearly 6.

We hurried to the school to find a very pissed off Luke waiting for us.

Correction: Thalia, not me. Nobody would wait for me.

As soon as Thalia went inside the school, she left me and went off with Luke to who-knows-where.

I sighed and looked around.

There were no teachers. What were they thinking?

There were people dancing who had confused expressions, probably because they didn't know who they were dancing with. After all, this is a masquerade ball.

I decided to get a cup of juice and


End file.
